PERFUME
by ghena angga
Summary: "Soonyoung-ah..", Jihoon melihat ke arah Soonyoung dengan pandangan nanar nya, sarat penuh kesedihan dan rasa tidak tega untuk meninggalkan dirinya sendirian saat ini namun takdir berkata lain, Jihoon harus pergi selamanya dari kehidupan Soonyoung./ Soonyoung & Jihoon SVT


Perfume by me

Main Cast : Kwon Soonyoung & Lee Jihoon svt

Backsong : Perfume by & Jun Woo Sung (noel)

.

.

"The memories that I thought I erased

I remember them

because of that perfume

No one else probably noticed,

you're probably not the only one who uses it

But I stop because of that familiar scent".

-Perfume by & Jun Woo Sung (NOEL), english translation.

.

.

"Soonyoung-ah..", Jihoon melihat ke arah Soonyoung dengan pandangan nanar nya, sarat penuh kesedihan dan rasa tidak tega untuk meninggalkan dirinya sendirian saat ini namun takdir berkata lain, Jihoon harus pergi selamanya dari kehidupan Soonyoung.

.

Dengan menggunakan setelan kemeja berwarna biru terang, pria berambut grey itu hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas panjang secara perlahan dan menaruh secara lembut, bunga mawar putih diatas sebuah pusara berwarna hitam legam.

Mengelus pelan pusara tersebut, kemudian ia memutuskan untuk menghirup udara segar disekitarnya dan memejamkan kedua matanya yang membentuk angka 10-10 sembari berkata dalam senyuman terakhirnya "aku bisa mencium wangi tubuh mu, Jihoon-ah.. tidak perlu bersembunyi lagi, ayo.. kita berangkat bersama".

.

Jihoon adalah seorang manusia biasa yang tidak selalu Tuhan berkati dalam hidupnya, karena kenyataan nya adalah ia seorang pesakitan, yang sedang menunggu ajal nya datang menjemput.

Sedangkan, Soonyoung adalah seorang malaikat maut yang amatiran, ia selalu menangis melihat Jihoon menderita karena takdirnya sebagai seorang pesakitan.

.

"Ji-jihoon-ah..", Soonyoung memanggil namanya ditengah isakan tangisnya.

Jihoon melihat Soonyoung dan hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihat teman malaikat maut nya menangis hingga hidungnya sampe memerah dan mata sipit nya membengkak.

"Bodoh.. Jangan menangis. Kamu ini malaikat maut, harusnya jangan se-cengeng itu saat melihat aku mulai mendekati dirimu secara dekat dan perlahan", Jihoon berusaha menghibur Soonyoung dengan kalimatnya, entah berguna atau tidak, ia pun tidak mau tahu soal itu.

"Jihoon-ah.. kenapa harus kamu yang jadi target pertama aku dalam tugas ku sebagai seorang malaikat maut? kenapa?", tanya Soonyoung entah pada dirinya sendiri atau Jihoon, target utamanya saat ini.

Jihoon sempat memikirkan pertanyaan yang baru saja Soonyoung ajukan dan berusaha mencari jawabannya dalam pemikiran sempit miliknya.

"Takdir. Aku rasa, takdir lah yang memilih kita berdua untuk bertemu dan saling berbagi waktu", Jihoon menjawab itu semua dengan nada penuh kepastian.

Dan setelah itu, suasana pun kembali hening. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka berdua yang kembali berbicara.

.

"My heart starts to pound without knowing

I guess my heart remember that perfume

No one else probably noticed,

you're probably not the only one

who uses it

But I stop because of that familiar scent".

-Perfume by & Jun Woo Sung (NOEL), english translation.

.

"Jihoon-ah.. aku tidak mau menjadi malaikat maut kamu lagi.. aku tidak mau melihat dirimu kesakitan lagi", sekali lagi Soonyoung berkata hal bodoh -menurut Jihoon.

"Soonyoung-ah.. aku ini sakit parah dan kamu adalah malaikat maut yang terpilih untuk membawa diriku pergi ke langit tertinggi. Jangan bicara hal yang tidak mungkin semacam itu, membuatku jadi sedih sendiri..", Jihoon menjeda kalimatnya dan kemudian ia melihat ke arah Soonyoung, melanjutkan kembali kalimatnya

"Hei, Kwon-pabbo.. kita ini hanyalah suruhan Tuhan. Kita hanya bisa melaksanakan semua hal yang sudah Tuhan katakan untuk hidup kita, memang Tuhan memberikan kita beberapa kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya menjadi hal yang kita inginkan atau rencanakan ke masa depan namun sekali lagi, Tuhan yang punya kuasa untuk mengizinkan semuanya terjadi seperti apa yang kita mau atau tidak".

kemudian, Jihoon pun menjadi limbung dan Soonyoung hanya bisa memekik pelan melihat Jihoon yang seperti itu.

"Tuhan.. aku mohon, jangan sakiti dia lagi. Jihoon, anak manusia yang paling manis, pernah aku temui. Aku janji, tidak akan jadi malaikat yang nakal dan lalai dalam menjalankan tugas-tugas dimasa depan nanti", Soonyoung terus berdo'a hingga ia tanpa sadar.. Jihoon-nya sudah tidak bersama dirinya lagi.

.

Jihoon melihat wajah itu dan berkata "mianhae" dengan mulut yang bergerak, tanpa suara. Dan wajah itu bergerak, menunjukkan gesture tubuh dengan menggelengkan kepalanya (Jihoon tidak salah, dan ia pun juga tidak).

Ia melihat Jihoon yang mulai mengantuk dan kemudian, angin lembut mulai membisiki dirinya seolah mengingatkan tugas utamanya. Ia menggeleng, tanda ia tak mau melakukan hal itu namun angin itu terus memaksa dirinya dengan menampar wajahnya secara halus namun sakit.

Ia pun sadar diri bahwa inilah saatnya ia harus berpisah dengan Jihoon, target pertama dalam tugasnya sebagai seorang malaikat maut.

.

Dengan memeluk tubuh dingin itu, Soonyoung membisiki kalimat pengantar nya "tidurlah dengan damai, dan jangan melihat diriku karna aku tidak ingin menyakiti dirimu".

Ia pun menghirup dalam-dalam wangi tubuh Jihoon dan dengan naif-nya, Ia menyimpan wangi tubuh itu didalam kenangannya padahal itu termasuk salah satu dosa yang tak boleh ia lakukan sebagai seorang malaikat maut.

.

Jihoon membuka matanya dengan pelan-pelan, ia tahu kalau ia melakukan pelanggaran namun bagaimana pula, ia bisa meninggalkan Soonyoung tanpa melihat malaikat maut tersebut untuk terakhir kalinya dalam hidupnya sebagai seorang manusia pesakitan.

Dengan penuh kelemahan, tangan dingin nya menyentuh pipi Soonyoung,

"Soonyoung-ah.. Jangan rindukan aku ya..", Jihoon pun menutup kedua matanya.

Wangi tubuh seorang Jihoon yang selama ini terbungkus bau obat-obatan mulai berganti, menjadi wangi buah segar.. disanalah, Soonyoung mulai merasa candu dengan wangi tersebut.

.

Mereka berdua lupa, bahwa Tuhan tidaklah bodoh. Karena kenyataan nya adalah, mereka berdua sudah melakukan pelanggaran didalam tugas terakhirnya. Dan oleh sebab itu, Jihoon masih belum bisa menuju dunia lain sebelum Soonyoung bisa menyelesaikan 10 tugasnya sebagai malaikat maut.

Soonyoung pun dihukum dengan penderitaan secara psikologis bahwa setiap kali ia mengucapkan kalimat pengantarnya, maka wangi tubuh Jihoon layaknya perfume, selalu menguar ke udara dan mengganggu pekerjaannya.

.

Tugas ke-10 Soonyoung sebentar lagi selesai ia lakukan, dan sebelumnya Soonyoung sempat melupakan kenangan tugas pertamanya sebagai seorang malaikat maut yang dulunya sangatlah amatiran hingga menjadi se-profesional sekarang.

Saat ia mulai mengucapkan kalimat pengantarnya, ia merasakan dejavu.. sekelebat kenangan ia bersama Jihoon pun mulai kembali datang menyapa dirinya.

Dan oleh sebab itu, ia memutuskan setelah tugas ke-10 nya selesai, ia harus pergi ke suatu tempat dan melakukan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan dari awal.

"Menemui Lee Jihoon dan membawanya pergi bersama dirinya, menuju langit tertinggi".

.

"The memories that I thought I erased

I remember them

Because of that perfume.

No one else probably noticed,

you're probably not the only one uses it

But I stop because of that familiar scent".

-Perfume by & Jun Woo Sung (NOEL), english translation.

.

The End.

Bekasi, 7 februari 2017. Tengah Malam.


End file.
